Modifying Supply Limits
Note: Some things will add to another race's supply limits... (such as in my example screenshot the zerg have 1/2) I haven't looked into it very much, so I'm not exactly sure what causes it specifically. #Decide what you want your values to be. #*As an example, I'll use Terran 1000 max with an initial 100 available for player 1. #Subtract 200 of the Max (and Max only!) as it is already available. #*1000 - 200 = 800. #Use the Supply Modifier Unit List to find values that add up to what you want. Be sure to take note of whether or not what you are using is a building or unit as we will use this later! #*"Nuclear Missile 400 Unit" Two will add up for my 800 Max. #*"Citadel of Adun 100 Building" 100 for my initial available. #Use the Player Look-up List for the players you want. #*Player 1: #*Terran Available for Building: 109 #*Terran Limit for Unit: 217 #Place your unit. #*Place two Nuclear Missiles for player 217. #*Place one Citadel of Adun for player 109. Supply Modifier Unit List Note: Units which do not add anything (0) have been removed. Resources have also been removed as they would require a player greater than 256 to use. They only add 5 anyways. ID Unit Adds Type 0 Terran Marine 25 Unit 1 Terran Ghost 87.5 Unit 2 Terran Vulture 37.5 Unit 3 Terran Goliath 100 Unit 5 Terran Siege Tank (Tank Mode) 175 Unit 7 Terran SCV 25 Unit 8 Terran Wraith 200 Unit 9 Terran Science Vessel 312.5 Unit 11 Terran Dropship 150 Unit 12 Terran Battlecruiser 600 Unit 14 Nuclear Missile 400 Unit 32 Terran Firebat 50 Unit 34 Terran Medic 62.5 Unit 37 Zerg Zergling 12.5 Unit 38 Zerg Hydralisk 62.5 Unit 39 Zerg Ultralisk 325 Unit 41 Zerg Drone 25 Unit 42 Zerg Overlord 50 Unit 43 Zerg Mutalisk 150 Unit 44 Zerg Guardian 275 Unit 45 Zerg Queen 200 Unit 46 Zerg Defiler 112.5 Unit 47 Zerg Scourge 50 Unit 50 Infested Terran 100 Unit 58 Terran Valkyrie 200 Unit 60 Protoss Corsair 175 Unit 61 Protoss Dark Templar 162.5 Unit 62 Zerg Devourer 275 Unit 63 Protoss Dark Archon 325 Unit 64 Protoss Probe 25 Unit 65 Protoss Zealot 50 Unit 66 Protoss Dragoon 125 Unit 67 Protoss High Templar 175 Unit 68 Protoss Archon 350 Unit 69 Protoss Shuttle 100 Unit 70 Protoss Scout 325 Unit 71 Protoss Arbiter 512.5 Unit 72 Protoss Carrier 475 Unit 73 Protoss Interceptor 15 Unit 83 Protoss Reaver 200 Unit 84 Protoss Observer 112.5 Unit 103 Zerg Lurker 125 Unit 106 Terran Command Center 200 Building 107 Terran Comsat Station 37.5 Building 108 Terran Nuclear Silo 37.5 Building 109 Terran Supply Depot 25 Building 110 Terran Refinery 25 Building 111 Terran Barracks 37.5 Building 112 Terran Academy 50 Building 113 Terran Factory 100 Building 114 Terran Starport 100 Building 115 Terran Control Tower 50 Building 116 Terran Science Facility 137.5 Building 117 Terran Covert Ops 37.5 Building 118 Terran Physics Lab 37.5 Building 120 Terran Machine Shop 37.5 Building 122 Terran Engineering Bay 32.5 Building 123 Terran Armory 50 Building 124 Terran Missile Turret 25 Building 125 Terran Bunker 25 Building 130 Infested Command Center 150 Building 131 Zerg Hatchery 150 Building 132 Zerg Lair 50 Building 133 Zerg Hive 50 Building 134 Zerg Nydus Canal 37.5 Building 135 Zerg Hydralisk Den 50 Building 136 Zerg Defiler Mound 75 Building 137 Zerg Greater Spire 100 Building 138 Zerg Queen's Nest 87.5 Building 139 Zerg Evolution Chamber 20 Building 140 Zerg Ultralisk Cavern 137.5 Building 141 Zerg Spire 125 Building 142 Zerg Spawning Pool 37.5 Building 143 Zerg Creep Colony 20 Building 144 Zerg Spore Colony 12.5 Building 145 Unused Zerg Bldg 5 Building 146 Zerg Sunken Colony 20 Building 149 Zerg Extractor 12.5 Building 153 Unused Zerg Bldg 5 5 Building 154 Protoss Nexus 200 Building 155 Protoss Robotics Facility 150 Building 156 Protoss Pylon 25 Building 157 Protoss Assimilator 25 Building 158 Protoss Unused 5 Building 159 Protoss Observatory 87.5 Building 160 Protoss Gateway 37.5 Building 162 Protoss Photon Cannon 50 Building 163 Protoss Citadel of Adun 100 Building 164 Protoss Cybernetics Core 50 Building 165 Protoss Templar Archives 125 Building 166 Protoss Forge 50 Building 167 Protoss Stargate 150 Building 169 Protoss Fleet Beacon 175 Building 170 Protoss Arbiter Tribunal 225 Building 171 Protoss Robotics Support Bay 62.5 Building 172 Protoss Shield Battery 25 Building 179 Cave 5 Building 180 Cave-in 5 Building 181 Cantina 5 Building 182 Mining Platform 5 Building 183 Independent Command Center 5 Building 184 Independent Starport 5 Building 185 Jump Gate 5 Building 186 Ruins 5 Building 187 Kyadarin Crystal Formation 5 Building Player Look-up List Note: For Player 5 and above, the Protoss Limit for units will require a player number greater than one byte. This is not possible. These are in square brackets. Players 9-12 are useless and not included in this list. Player 1 Unit Building Zerg Available 157 73 Zerg Used 169 85 Zerg Limit 181 97 Terran Available 193 109 Terran Used 205 121 Terran Limit 217 133 Protoss Available 229 145 Protoss Used 241 157 Protoss Limit 253 169 Player 2 Unit Building Zerg Available 158 74 Zerg Used 170 86 Zerg Limit 182 98 Terran Available 194 110 Terran Used 206 122 Terran Limit 218 134 Protoss Available 230 146 Protoss Used 242 158 Protoss Limit 254 170 Player 3 Unit Building Zerg Available 159 75 Zerg Used 171 87 Zerg Limit 183 99 Terran Available 195 111 Terran Used 207 123 Terran Limit 219 135 Protoss Available 231 147 Protoss Used 243 159 Protoss Limit 255 171 Player 4 Unit Building Zerg Available 160 76 Zerg Used 172 88 Zerg Limit 184 100 Terran Available 196 112 Terran Used 208 124 Terran Limit 220 136 Protoss Available 232 148 Protoss Used 244 160 Protoss Limit 256 172 Player 5 Unit Building Zerg Available 161 77 Zerg Used 173 89 Zerg Limit 185 101 Terran Available 197 113 Terran Used 209 125 Terran Limit 221 137 Protoss Available 233 149 Protoss Used 245 161 Protoss Limit 257 173 Player 6 Unit Building Zerg Available 162 78 Zerg Used 174 90 Zerg Limit 186 102 Terran Available 198 114 Terran Used 210 126 Terran Limit 222 138 Protoss Available 234 150 Protoss Used 246 162 Protoss Limit 258 174 Player 7 Unit Building Zerg Available 163 79 Zerg Used 175 91 Zerg Limit 187 103 Terran Available 199 115 Terran Used 211 127 Terran Limit 223 139 Protoss Available 235 151 Protoss Used 247 163 Protoss Limit 259 175 Player 8 Unit Building Zerg Available 164 80 Zerg Used 176 92 Zerg Limit 188 104 Terran Available 200 116 Terran Used 212 128 Terran Limit 224 140 Protoss Available 236 152 Protoss Used 248 164 Protoss Limit 260 176 Category:Tutorials Category:Starcraft Category:Mapmaking